The Affair (ColexStefan)
by whatsername2727
Summary: Cole and Bekowsky have always been close... But death, betrayal and love may make them closer than partners...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this - It's actually my first attempt at a boyxboy fanfic or LA Noire fanfic so yeah.  
Obviously this will be a pairing of Cole Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky, where instead of having an affair with Elsa, Cole decides to confide in his old pal from Traffic (newly promoted to Homicide).  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reunion**

Cole Phelps pushed open the large wooden doors, walking into the bar with his head down. The latest case was really eating at him, and he couldn't bring himself to go back home. Marie wasn't exactly making him feel like she used to and it almost felt like he was falling out of love. He still loved his daughters greatly, however, and could never leave them.

Sitting down on the hard wooden stool and taking of his black hawkshaw hat, Phelps put his head in his hands and sighed. _What to do?_

"Cole? Ph-Phelps, it's me!" A familiar, friendly voice shouted from his left. Looking up, Phelps put on a small smile.

Stefan Bekowsky - his old Traffic partner, good friend, and - not that he Phelps would ever say it out loud - divinely handsome man. Humble, brave yet a pushover, Stefan always made Phelps feel at home. Though, they hadn't talked since he'd been promoted to Vice - most likely because he had moved to the Hollywood district.

"Bekowsky! How's Traffic treating you?" Phelps smiled as Bekowsky took a seat next to him, looking more radiant then ever in his brown and green suit.

"Actually, I've been promoted to Homicide, alongside Galloway." Stefan revealed modestly, unable to hide the large grin of happiness on his lips.

"Congratulations, Stefan. You really deserve it." Phelps smiled, gripping Stefan's shoulder and giving it a proud squeeze. He was surprised to feel a bit of muscle.

"Thanks. How's life for you, supercop?" Cole almost winced at his words, feeling guilty all over again.

"I... I need to tell someone about everything..." Cole looked up at his older partner. Stefan smiled.

"Sounds like you need a few drinks, Cole." He turned to the bartender and ordered some whiskey.

Cole smiled. Stefan made him feel good - Just like he used to.

* * *

Cole and Stefan stumbled down the street to Bekowsky's apartment, both slightly drunk and grinning like maniacs.

As they entered the small living room, Stefan forced Cole onto the couch. "Now, tell me what's been going on."

Cole sighed, adjusting his hat. "This case has been driving me crazy... And I've been drifting away from Marie... From every girl, actually..."

Stefan nodded, looking down at Cole. "So... what do you need?"

"Huh?" Cole looked up, into Stefan's kind eyes.

"What do you need? To make you feel good?"

"Well... Nobody has made me feel special since Marie and I had my daughters. That's quite a while. I just want to feel needed, I need someone to take away the stress. But I don't know who could-"

Cole was cut off as Bekowsky rested his hands on Cole's shoulders and leaned down, so their noses were almost touching.

"You want to feel special? Feel needed?" He asked, his voice low. Cole had to admit, it was a major turn-on.

But Cole didn't know what to say. He simply nodded, and let out a small "Yes..."

Stefan didn't hesitate - he brushed his lips against Cole's, teasing him. Cole's lips curled into a small smile as Stefan climbed onto his lap, grabbing Cole's head and kissing him with a greater passion than Cole had anticipated.

Stefan took off his hat, then Phelps' own hat, throwing them into the corner. Cole wrapped his arms around Bekowsky, pulling his closer to him. He moaned softly as Bekowsky straddled his hips, the both of them getting hard.

A knock at the door broke them apart. Bekowsky cleared his throat, and let out a weak "I'll be right there."

Cole nodded and walked into the bathroom, so he could hear whoever was at the door. Not that Bekowsky knew he could.

"Hello? Oh, hey..."

"Stefan, you left your wallet at the bar again. Thought I might return it... Just like last time?" A sweet, honey-like voice announced.

"Look, Joyce, thanks for returning it, but I can't really-"

"Oh, Stefan, baby, you look so breathless... Have you been impatient for my arrival?" The voice purred.

_Wow, a little full of herself,_ Cole thought.

"Joyce, last week was a one time thing. I never even wanted it to happen in the first place, you forced yourself on me. Now, you should get going." Cole couldn't help but feel turned on by Stefan's assertive tone.

"Fine. Just know you missed out on this."

Cole heard the door shut and footsteps stomping away, eventually fading.

"Cole, come on out." Bekowsky did sound exhausted, and when he walked out Cole could see him panting, his hair rustled.

"So, this was a one time thing, too?" Cole asked, somewhat sadly. He sincerely hoped not.

"Listen, Cole... I've been harboring my feelings for you ever since our third case together. But a man with homosexual feelings is looked down on, and... you're married. But here we are, and I feel great. So if we agree to keep this under wraps - and if you want to continue-"

"Bekowsky..." Cole stepped closer to him, planting a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bekowsky smiled. "But you should get going. I'll see you around, okay?"

Cole gave him another kiss before leaving, taking the elevator to the ground floor.

* * *

Cole climbed into his car, unable to wipe the wide smile off his face. The drive home went by in a blur, and Cole was almost scared to walk up the steps to his house. To the woman he didn't love.

Walking into the living room, Cole saw his wife sitting on the couch, reading a book with a cup of coffee next to her.

"Cole? Where have you been?" Marie asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

"At the precinct. This case has been tough." Cole lied, though he did sound convincing.

"Oh, okay. The girls are in bed, but you can tuck them in if you'd like. I'm going to bed." Marie stood up, closed her book and walked over to Cole, giving him a peck on the cheek before ascending the stair case.

Phelps made his way to the girls' room, smiling at them as they slept soundly. He had to keep his new relationship secret. Not just for him and Stefan; But for his little girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry about making you guys wait.  
But, I'm on holidays for two and a half more weeks so why not make the most of that time?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - On The Case**

Cole walked into the precinct, a little happier than he was yesterday. He saw Bekowsky walking by with Galloway and they both shared a sly smile before Bekowsky disappeared out of the door.

Cole walked up to Mel Fleischer (whom everybody called Mal) and was soon joined by Roy Earle, Cole's partner for Vice.

"New case, Mal?" Roy asked. His breath smelled of alcohol and Cole wondered how he spent most of his nights. Either alone or with a call girl.

"Maybe. We have a... Mrs McCloud here to see you in Interview 2." Mal said, flipping through some papers. "Go on in."

Cole nodded and walked to the door. Before he could grab the handle, Roy stopped him. "Phelps, I know you've been married for a little while, so I don't think you understand how to handle another girl. Go easy on her, get on her good side."

Cole nodded. "I'm fully capable of handling all suspects, witnesses and people related to the time."

"That's your problem, Cole. You don't think of people as people. You think of them as potential interviewees." Roy said, opening the door.

A young woman, barely older than 24, sat behind the table, cigarette rested between two of her fingers. Her soft blonde curls bounced beautifully on her shoulders as she moved. She had clear snow white skin and bright red lips, soft black eyeliner around her dark brown eyes.

She was clothed in a short red dress, no sleeves, and a large white fur coat. The woman was extremely thin and had beautiful facial features, from her full lips to her round eyes.

In short, she looked like a gorgeous movie star.

"Well, hello, Mrs McCloud..." Roy said, smirking as he walked towards the table. Cole sat in front of her, trying to read her thoughts.

"Please, gentlemen, my name is Joyce. You're making me sound so old." Mrs McCloud said in a honey-like voice.

Cole froze for a second. _Joyce McCloud, from Stefan's apartment..._

"Joyce, why did you come in here?" Cole asked, opening his notebook.

"I've come to talk to you about my sister. She's on all sorts of drugs. I know where she gets them, I was hoping you could find the supplier." Joyce said. "And while you're at it, you can lock up my sister. She's missed her parole thrice."

Roy scoffed. "Why would you want us to arrest your sister? I thought you were trying to help her."

"Please, Nancy doesn't care about anyone but herself. Her husband died and she started taking the stupid drugs. All kinds. I tried to help, believe me, but she pushed me away. Nearly broke my nail." Joyce held up her hand, showing off her red fingernails as she complained.

"You poor soul..." Roy said sarcastically.

Joyce turned and glared. "Watch it, Detective. I was starting to think you were kinda cute."

Roy adjusted his tie and smiled. "Well, maybe after all this is done, we could-"

"So, what did you do after that?" Cole interrupted, clearing his throat.

"I moved out. I work at the bar down the road, Cavanagh's. The owner gladly let me stay upstairs. He's a lonely guy. I sing and... offer entertainment." Joyce said, the smile crawling back.

"You seem to be picking your words very carefully there" Cole pointed out.

"_Joyce. _And this isn't about me. This is about the group of druggie's who corrupted Nancy." Joyce snapped.

"Just an observation. Where does she get the drugs?" Cole said, noting her words down in his book.

"I moved out seven months ago and she was getting her fix from Raymond Brand. Always met him at half past ten in the night, at the P.E. Freight Depot."

"Thank you, Joyce. We'll keep in touch. Let us know about anything you find." Cole said, standing up.

"Sure thing, Detective. Phelps, right? Heard you're married. Shame." Joyce smiled, winking.

"Hey, remember when you called me cute?" Roy said, folding his arms.

"I said I _thought _you were cute. But... If you want to meet up, I'm always at Cavanagh's."

"Come on, Roy. We have a stake-out to plan." Cole said, dragging his partner out of the room.

* * *

"Cole, we've been here for fifteen minutes and we've seen jack-shit."

Roy fidgeted as he sat in the car, peering out the window.

Cole watched the Depot closely. "Shh... I here something."

A dark blue Chevrolet Sedan pulled into the Depot, stopping a few meters from Roy's car.

A woman, looking twitchy and desperate, stepped out of the car. He dirty blonde hair was a large tangled mess and her skin was slightly wrinkly. Her white dress, similar to Joyce's, was stained and ripped.

"That _has _to be Nancy." Roy said quietly.

"Hang on... Where's Brand?" Cole asked as a man in a clean business suit stepped out.

"I think it's him. Those are the drugs." Roy said as the man pulled out a briefcase.

"Let's go." Cole stepped out of the car, his gun aimed in front of him.

"LAPD! Raymon Brand, you are under arrest."

"And don't try to run, either, darling." Roy said, looking at Nancy.

"Shit! The coppers!" Raymond dropped the case and started running away.

Cole let of a warning shot but Raymond continued fleeing.

Nancy, however, stood in place, shaking. "N-No! I need him! I need _them!" _Nancy cried, lunging for the case.

"Ma'am... Nancy?" Cole said softly, approaching her. "We're going to take you to the station. It's safe, and we can talk."

Cole rested a hand on her shoulder and she spun around, fuming. "_I NEED HIM!"_

Before he had time to react, Nancy slapped him and scratched at his face, sinking her nails into his skin.

Cole growled and grabbed her hands. "Roy! Subdue her, please!"

Roy stepped forward and grabbed her from behind, taking out the handcuffs and placing them on Nancy's wrists.

"Whew, well, at least we have Nancy... And some more information..." Cole gestured towards the briefcase.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't any Cole/Stefan action, but I wanted to introduce Joyce and her story.**

**Expect the new chapter REALLY soon :D**


End file.
